


Investigating The Rain Maker

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, also holy heck a multichapter fic by me, angst turns into fluff, backstories too, clyde suffers ptsd and he was suffering it in 1x01, clydes secretly a sweetheart, cw can fight me, did i mention theres occasional fluff, eddie and clyde are an otp, eddie has some ptsd too, his powers caused him problems, lots of angst huh, meta bracelets, that hasn't happened since i joined, thats serious, there are scars too, there might be some making out eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: The whole thing about if you fall down get back up? Sometimes it isn't easy to get back up right away. Ice skating it's easier to get up from a fall, because you know it isn't the end. But getting back up from death itself is a lot harder than it looks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they had like 1 scene together but i swear they are in love  
> Pls enjoy  
> None of this could happen in real life but who cares

_The whole thing about if you fall down get back up? Sometimes it isn't easy to get back up right away. Ice skating it's easier to get up from a fall, because you know it isn't the end. But getting back up from death itself is a lot harder than it looks._

_Unless of course, a metahuman capable of reanimating dead things comes to town for a funeral of her best friend and trips and touches your grave - and someone else's.  And that's exactly how it started._

_Eddie Thawne and Clyde Mardon's graves were in the same cemetery. They weren't close to each other, but they were both on the way to the entrance. And everyone knows you probably shouldn't wear heels to a funeral. The woman didn't even know she was a metahuman, actually. She still doesn't know she was the one that brought back Central City's Finest, and the original supervillain._

* * *

The CCPD was always a busy place, no matter what was going on. Cops would always be running around quickly, CSIs would be hanging around talking to some people about a case. All the time.

Everyday.

Every minute.

Every. Second.

 It was irritating as hell. Heels of dress shoes and occasional high heels always clicking against the marble floors.

The blonde hated the sound. Everything was too much. The phones ringing, the chatting, the footsteps, the pens clicking. He needed it all to just stop.

He took a sharp breath as the door to David Singh's office opened with a disgruntled older man coming out with a smaller, younger blonde man following him.

Eddie Thawne and Joe West. 

Joe West. . .

He hated that name. He couldn't stand it anymore. Who knew a name that probably thousands of people had could be absolutely ruined just by one day?

He leaned forward in the chair, messing with the high-tech equipment disguised as a stylish bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

Caitlin Snow had instructed he wear it, at least until his dark matter cells fully recovered from being dead. She said the bracelet would help keep accidental sparks of his abilities contained.

He prayed she was right, and to think, he's an athiest. 

He knew Joe and Eddie would finally have something to say about him. They couldn't exactly send him back to Iron Heights yet considering it'd be hard to explain how he was still alive when the autopsy report said he had two bullets in his chest, one of them straight through his heart.

 He finally glanced up at them. They were clearly having a hard discussion about the situation. Whatever situation they were in. 

They of course could put him in the Pipeline, but that was nearly out commission as Iron Heights had a meta sector now.

They could kill him again. But would they? He doubted they'd stoop that low to stop him. . . .

He wasn't a threat. He didn't want to kill anyone. He didn't even want to use his powers anymore. If only they could take it away. . .

He snapped out of his deep thoughts when a hand pressed to his shoulder, in a comforting way that he hadn't felt in six years.

_Six years? Had it been that long since the plane crashed?_

It was Eddie who was trying to comfort him as he spoke.

"Listen.  . . I know you may not like the idea but Captain Singh has instructed that you stay with me for a while. At least until they can clear things up with your death records and put you back in Iron Heights." 

It was worse than he'd thought. It was obvious there was disappointment in his soul through his vibrant blue eyes that suddenly darkened slightly. Eddie frowned gently in reply to that, but alas, the criminal nodded.

". . . Understandable." That definitely wasn't what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell them all to fuck off and he'd go back to Mark but he couldn't.

Not anymore.

* * *

_A quiet flashback started. A young blonde boy around the age of twelve, and a brunette sixteen year old boy kneeling in front of him. The brunette was wiping dry blood off the blonde's forehead._

_"You know you have to learn to either fight back or run." The brunette muttered._

_"It wouldn't matter. They'd still get me." The blonde replied, sniffling._

_"What makes you think that, little brother?" The brunette asked, stopping what he was doing and raised and eyebrow._

_". . . They called me weak. They're right though . . . I am weak. I've always been tiny."_

_"You'll grow out of it." The brunette shrugged. "I was tiny once too."_

_"I don't mean height, Mark." The blonde sighed. "I don't like fighting.  It scares me. Kids bigger than me scare me."_

_The brunette - Mark - frowned deeply, repositioning to face his younger brother thoughtfully. "Can I tell ya' a secret?"_

_The blonde nodded._

_"I'm scared of bigger guys too. But I don't let them get to my head. There's a difference between being a fighter, and being smart." He stated, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead._

_"You're the smart one, Clyde. You don't need fighting. You just need the brain in that situation."_

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had already passed. Clyde barely spoke to Eddie; he was distant. Eddie hadn't even been sure if the young man was properly taking care of himself. 

On day two Eddie had given Clyde a sketch book and some pencils. Something that seemed to calm his nerves a lot. 

Eddie wasn't an idiot. He knew how to tell the meta was anxious. Bouncing his knee or lightly rubbing his index finger was a clear clue. 

Aside from the fact the kid was _painfully_ , obviously nervous about living with a cop, he had to admit the southern drawl was growing on him. 

. . . Eddie was also pleased to find out the big bad bad naturally curly hair. 

Unfortunately, despite learning tiny physical details everyday, Eddie still barely knew Clyde. Well, sure, he knew he was a criminal. He knew he died once, and so did he, so they had that in common, but . . . He didn't  _know_ him. 

He wanted to. 

* * *

It was seven a.m already, on a Thursday.

Eddie wasn't surprised to find the other blonde lost in a book. Ironically one about Bonnie and Clyde.

It was actually kind of adorable how invested Clyde seemed. Almost like reading about his idol. . . Maybe he did idolize the old criminal.

Eddie gently knocked on the doorframe. 

"Hey." He called. 

It clearly gained the young man's attention. His electric eyes flicked up for a mere second, and his ears perked slightly. 

He was listening. 

"I've got the day off. . . And a few movies." 

Maybe it was a badly desperate attempt, but Eddie needed to befriend Clyde. It felt awkward just having him there, but not even knowing him. They barely said hello to each other in the morning. 

. . . But one time Clyde did fix Eddie's tie. In silence.

He noticed Clyde had already marked his book, before setting it down. 

It made him happy to know he'd actually accept the offer. 

* * *

 

In Eddie's defense, he didn't know anything about Clyde, so it came as a shock when he found out he'd never seen _Gone With The Wind._

But then again, this was a good opportunity. New memories for Clyde to enjoy. His cop flatmate introduced him to a movie that made a large impact on the world. 

And also one that made women faint in theaters due to Clark Gable saying 'damn'. 

They were sat on the sofa, opposite ends of each other. Eddie had made hot cocoa for the both of them, and thankfully Clyde liked it. 

Halfway through the movie - literally halfway, here was an intermission in the middle of the film - Eddie finally decided to open a conversation. 

"Tell me about yourself." He said, softly though. 

"The movie's liable to come back on at any moment." Was the muttered, distant reply he received. 

"No it isn't. Lasts eight minutes." Eddie gave a crooked grin.

Oh of course he'd be proud of that useless fact.

"What do you even wanna know? I'm a wanted criminal and I'm under house arrest because I died and came back to life for some fuck all reason."

. . . Alright, Clyde still wanted to be tough. 

Something told Eddie that wasn't really Clyde's style.

 "There's more to you than that." 

"Why do you care?" 

"Because.  . . I'm nice like that. I wanna know you." 

Clyde seemed to freeze in time. Caught staring at the blue light on the meta bracelet. His eyes looked glassy. 

"The movie's back on." Clyde said quietly.

* * *

Four hours later, the movie finally ended. 

Eddie turned to look at Clyde, who had a few visible tears running down his pale face. 

"You like it?" 

Clyde only nodded. 

Step one was complete. Trying to spend time together was the first step to knowing each other. As long as they were near each other, they were still bonding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short i know but I also didn't have a lot on my mind for chapter two. but hey ! blonde bean bonding.   
> also this came to be because I went and saw gone with the wind in theaters for the 80th celebration.   
> I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

_Day  seven_. 

If anything, Eddie was frustrated. By both a pile of work, and the fact he couldn't hold a conversation with the super-criminal living in the spare bedroom upstairs without him shutting out Eddie completely. 

There's a difference in being a book-worm and just plain rude, but the meta hadn't seemed to learn it. 

He had tried almost everything he could think of to try and convince Clyde to open up. 

He got nothing. 

He just wanted to know him better. Maybe even be his friend. He didn't exactly seem interested in crime so maybe he could actually befriend the young Mardon. 

 Eddie sighed as a loud clap of thunder went overhead. It'd been storming like this all day and he didn't know why. The radar seemed relatively normal, but the outdoors said otherwise.

Everyone knew Mark Mardon was still in prison; Eddie had double checked.

Now he just had to go up and check on Clyde. He didn't actually know how the young man handled storms like this.

As another, earpiecing thunder roll went on, Eddie heard the faintest whimper. 

He gently nudged Clyde's door open and he found him in the corner of his room, knees tucked to his chest. 

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked, cautiously approaching.

". . . No." Clyde murmured.

Eddie bit his lip and went to finally reach Clyde when the light in the opposite corner flickered, then shut off.

"Dammit." Eddie sighed. "Power's out."

"Great." Clyde groaned. 

"What's really wrong?" 

"It's nothing. I can handle it." Clyde shrugged weakly. 

"Do storms bother you because of. . .?"

"You can say particle accelerator."

". . . It's late. We should probably get ready for bed. It'd be smart to sleep together. I know you get cold a lot and- with the power out its gonna get colder."

Clyde raised an eyebrow, nearly perfectly arched. 

"I don't mean it in a weird way I just-"

"You're right. We should." Clyde stood.

Despite being a good four inches taller than him, Clyde never seemed like he had power over Eddie.

He. . . Knew his place, Eddie supposed. 

"My. . . Room's across the hall." 

* * *

Eddie had already gotten into bed, and shortly after Clyde trailed in. 

Eddie was about to greet him, but the other blonde was too focused on laying down that Eddie was sure to get no reply. 

Clyde immediately pressed against his chest, already half asleep.

 Eddie gently smiled down at him, relaxing back down into bed. 

When morning came - or rather when Eddie woke up - he was alone in bed, and the lamp next to his bed was turned on.

The power was back at least.

Eddie got up, throwing on something casual then going out to the kitchen - 

Where he found Clyde in his black jeans and nothing else, making pancakes.

 Eddie was about to announce his presence but. . . He got distracted by the scars riddling Clyde's torso.

Scars scraped horizontally across his back, a few scars over his shoulders, and - 

"Mornin'." 

Eddie shook his head, ignoring his study of Clyde's body. 

Oh, but now he could see the autopsy scar, and the two bullet scars, and a long scar on his collarbone. 

". . . Hi." Eddie cleared his throat. "You're up early."

"It's almost eleven?" Clyde retorted.

"Oh- sorry."

Clyde paused before grabbing two plates. 

"Guess you're hungry." 

"I am." Eddie nodded. 

* * *

They'd finished eating but they were sat in silence.

They were until Clyde spoke.

"Why were you staring at my scars?" 

It was more of a statement than a question. He clearly didn't sound happy about it.

Eddie looked up. "I just. . . I've never seen your scars, other than that one on your eyebrow. And the one on your lip."

"Kinda wish it had stayed that way." Clyde murmured.

"You don't like them."

"What gave you that idea?" Clyde snarked.

"Sorry, I-" Eddie sighed.

"Don't be. I've never had someone act like they care about them. Mark doesn't know about most of 'm and-" 

Clyde stopped himself, shaking his head.

". . . I've got scars too. I'm not any more proud of them than you are of yours." Eddie smiled lightly. 

Clyde looked down at his hands, putting one arm under the table.

"I don't mind yours. If you. . . Wanna talk about it. . . We can."

 ". . . Mean it?" Clyde asked. 

"Of course."

* * *

_"Is Dad mad again?" The blonde asked, looking up at his brother._

_". . . Yeah, but it'll be okay."_

_"He gets scary when he's mad."_

_"He gets scary all the time." Mark muttered. "Hey, you'll be alright. I'm right here, Tiny."_


End file.
